Intruugin (3.5e Race)
Summary::Intruugins, an ancient race of brilliant, towering beings. =Intruugins= Personality Intruugins are almost always more intelligent than other beings they happen across during their lives, and due to this fact the majority of the race tends to stick to one of three different personality archetypes. First and most commonly, intruugins tend to believe that they are superior to other, less intelligent creatures and tend to behave in a condescending manner towards other races. Sadly, this personality type has also been ingrained in the minds of other races as the way all intruugins behave, which has harmed their relations in the past. Secondly, some intruugins believe that they have been granted their profound intelligence to help the other races of the world, and protect them from their gravest mistakes. These intruugins tend to intermingle with other races and become rather protective of their friends. Finally, a few intruugins use their intelligence to try and understand the other races of the world, these intruugin tend to be somewhat friendly and eager to try new things, willing to talk to new people or try something dangerous the instant the opportunity arises. These are not the only personalities that intruugins have shown in the past, but they are the most common. Physical Description Intruugins are amazingly similar in appearance to humans, except for the fact that they stand anywhere from 9 to 11 feet tall and are extremely lithe and thin, weighing only 200 to 250 lbs. on average. Their skin ranges from gradients of black and white to a dull, grayish navy blue, and they always have either blue, red, or purple-hued eyes. Relations Intruugins haven't had the best history in terms of relations. This is due in no small part to the stereotypical intruugin being superior and condescending, though, due to their keen intellect, they have managed to survive as a culture with relative ease. Humans and intruugins have had a particular eventful history of disputes in the past, mainly due to the matter of pride, which both races have a taste for. Elves are the most likely race to get along with an intruugin, although the two races have had their own troubles. Dwarves tend to give intruugin homes as wide of a berth as possible, avoiding them if they can help it, though dwarves do tend to be the most likely race to accept an intruugin who tries to appeal to their better nature. Goblinoids have a particular hatred for intruugins, and often refer to them as "the big smarties" due to the hundreds of times that intruugins have outsmarted them in battles. Alignment Intruugins have been known to be of all alignments, seeing as their intelligence doesn't dictate their personality. Though, intruugins do tend more towards lawful than other races, though chaotic intruugins have been known to exist. On the matter of the good-evil axis, intruugins greatly tend towards neutral, and very rarely will have a good or evil mindset. Lands Intruugins tend to make their homes wherever it's flat, building cities in large valleys and avoiding mountains if possible. Intruugin cities tend to be made up of tall, thin structures that to other races appear oddly distorted. Their cities also seem to be sunken in the center, appearing similar to amphitheaters or a simple pit. The reason their cities are shaped this way is simple: in the exact center of each of their town there is a wide, deep well, and the shape of their cities help draw the water down into this well. For this reason these amphitheater-like portions of city tend to be solid stone, no soft ground exposed anywhere within them. Religion Intruugins most commonly worship gods of intelligence and knowledge, being simply drawn to them. Though it is not unknown for intruugins to be attracted to other religions or deities. No matter what religion they choose to follow though, they tend to fervently uphold their beliefs and take great offense whenever someone speaks anything against them. Despite their strong adherence to their beliefs, they strangely are not one to try and convert others to their religion, whatever it may be, believing that if someone cannot find their way to the correct path by themselves, they do not truly deserve any help. Language Most intruugins speak Common, except for the few who are too isolated to have regular contact with beings who speak Common. Although, all intruugins speak their own language: Truugin. This language has many different sud-dialects, but always sounds rather slow and is punctuated by stressed vowels and tr- sounds. Intruugins only extremely rarely choose to teach their language to anyone other than another Intruugin, but if they do, it is usually intended as a sign of a great personal bond and friendship, perhaps even love. Names Intruugins name their children in much the same way humans and other races do, by having the parents decide a name for the child a short time after they're born. In truth, the Truugin word for "name" is actually better translated as "What I am", making the intruugins name carry a certain amount more weight than it would with another being. Intruugin names tend to be somewhat long and have stressed vowels. Some examples of male names are Niikik, Brekaal, and Rheksuu. Some examples of female names are Uundaalo, Aatodiin, and Eeduu. Racial Traits * , : Intruugins are brilliant, but not paticularly strong. * (Intruugin) * : –1 size penalty to AC, –1 size penalty on attack rolls, –4 size penalty on Hide checks, +4 size bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. * Intruugins base land speed is 40 feet. * Low-Light Vision * Immunity to petrification. * +2 racial bonus on all saving throws made against spells of the enchantment school. * +1 racial bonus on all Will saving throws. * +2 racial bonus on Climb, Knowledge, and Search checks. * Automatic Languages: Common, Truugin. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race